Prince of Egypt
by fourty8degrees
Summary: When the Macedonians finally invade Egypt, said personification finds herself under a new government with an intriguing boss. fem!EgyptyXAlexander the Great
1. The clouds will cover the sun

Ok so this is my first fanfiction. I am so nervous but I want you guys to read it. I welcome all critizism. Please review, tell if you like it or if you don't. All reviews are welcomed. Thanks!

* * *

The day is lazy as Ra's essences cloaks the sky in a bright light and warms the desert soil below. On this slow afternoon, the calmed Nile River drifts towards the royal bathhouse. Inside, the room is filled with the spiced scent of myrrh and henna oil as the ladies in waiting dress the personification of their nation. Egypt sits perfect still as the oil is rubbed over her arms and legs. Her gaze is soft but lifeless as it shifts from one object in the room to another. The other women are busy, rushing about to get her ready in time.

"Lift your arm , please." the woman to her right ask and Egypt does so slowly, as gradual and lazy as the day. When the jeweled brace is secure on her arms, she stands with grace as they adjust her skirt. The linen is smooth against her oiled skin and the openings on each side allow for her legs to breathe during the harsh Egyptian summers. A golden and blue threaded sash is tied around her waist to bring life to the white clothe. Two other women come now, Egypt automatically lifts her arms as they slide the upper half of her attire over her head. It stops just under her chest. She shivers as the gold necklace is place atop the shirt and fastened. Golden sandals are slipped on her feet followed by more jewelry. As the final touches, a golden headdress with the symbol of Ra is placed on her dark hair and a gold threaded clock tied about her neck.

Egypt, slides the hood of the cloak onto her head and exist wordlessly. The sun is almost blinding, but is quickly shield by a fan bearer who walks to her right as she enters the main palace. There is chatter everywhere as officials gather in the halls. When they see her coming, they stop momentarily to acknowledge. Egypt spares them a glance but says nothing as she continues towards the Persian Council. The large doors open to her and she finds Mazaces pacing back and forth in the open space. He looks up at her, ushering the fan bears and servants to leave, with exception to the wine carrier.

"Nefertiti," he calls to Egypt, gesturing to the wine bearing to fill her glass and his own. Egypt nods slightly, retrieving the small golden chalice. Mazaces gulps his wine down, Egypt sips and watches him over the rim of her glass. He is obviously shaking by something, though she can probably guess. Rumors have not been kind to him or her land these past months.

He sighs and flicks his wrist, the wine bearer leaves immediately, "We have a problem," he says as the doors close. Egypt waits patiently for him to finish.

"King Darius has been overtaken by the Macedonians. I fear war my be upon us," his eyes beg for solutions, which she can't offer him. Sabaces left to protect King Darius, taking with him most of their military defensive. Mazaces was left in charge to secure Persian interest in North Africa. But Egypt fears that Sabaces has left them open to the Greeks. Her eyes drift to the window, the sun illuminates the sky.

If it be the will of Ra, she will not fight the Macedonians. "If Ra allows" her voice is so gentle to the point her mouth hardly moves.

Mazaces shakes his head, rubbing a hand through thick chocolate curls, "This is not the time for your mysticism, Nefertiti."

"Hn,' she says as small clouds cover the sun for a moment. Egypt nods slightly at the sign just given to her. The clouds will cover the sun. Her eyes, already dramatized by her black makeup, slides in the direct of her country's current regent. He has no idea what the gods are saying. He is Persian, he can not understand.

"The clouds will cover the sun," Egypt points to the sign given to them, hoping the man would grasp it. Mazaces' eyes follow her direction to the scattered clouds. He sighs deeply, squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The Macedonians will come?" he asks in aggravated confusion.

"Hn" Egypt responses in the affirmative.


	2. We will not fight

Thank you everybody who fav and followed and reviewed! This chapter is longer than the first! I hope it is to your liking

* * *

Egypt is a nation of few, if any, words. Not that she withholds her opinion; her facial expressions never hide them. Like when she is surprised, her eyes slowly wide, or when she is angry they slant and harden to an impenetrable gaze. And when she is content, her lips form a barely visible tight smile and her eyes wander upward as if smiling towards the sun.

All of these facial expressions pass across her face as Mazaces explains his plans to the rest of the Council. He pauses and looks down at woman seated comfortably on the chair. Egypt has not moved since he started talking, with the exception of those dull brown eyes and a slight quirk of her red-painted lips.

For Mazaces, this was a change from the very bodacious and very loud Persian Empire. He had not dealt with her directly, he only watched silently as King Darius would give heed to her every whim. Actually, it was a two way street as both of them were often sporadic and whimsical in their wishes. So having to change from erratic to calm was a bit much for the governor.

Mazaces straightens his posture, trying to read into her expression. Was she angry about his plan? Surprised? Happy? "Nefertiti?"

The Egyptian shifts her gaze from the ceiling to her governor. His confused expression evident. "Hm?"

"Your verbal opinion would be appreciated." he says, trying hard to retain his composure. Not that he is upset at her directly, the Council is particular unforgiving in this matter.

But before the personified nation can speak, one of the Egyptian councilors rises from his seat, "It is a curse from the gods! You Persians have angered your gods and our. And now they bring death upon us all. I say we surrender as Mazaces suggests."

"Sit down Hotep, this has nothing to do with gods," Kian, Mazaces' minister's of affairs stands, taking one step down to be in the center of the Council Chambers "What we have here is nothing more than a situation. A mortal situation."

He glances at Hotep but the old man is shaking his had feverously, falling on his knees in the middle of the room, "Oh Ra forgive his unbelief. Horace grant us grace and spare us from death's hand."

"Hotep," Mazaces tries to intervene as Kian is having none of the old man's pleas.

"Get up, old man! Your gods wont protect you any more than your women. Useless." Kian spreads his arms gesturing to the rest of the Council members, "We can mobilize these Egyptians to defend against the Macedonians. Surely, as Hotep has so greatly demonstrated, their gods will protect them if they pray. We, Persians of course, have no such grace."

The people laugh at old man, who was now on his knees, eyes to the heavens as he prays. Mazaces sighs, rubbing at his temples to prevent the on coming head ache. "Fools, all of them are fools," he grumbles and moves next to Egypt's chair. Said nation is sitting calmly, watching as the disagreement between Hotep and Kian escalates. Another council member, Persian, rises and takes his place next to Kian in the center of the room.

"Go easy in him Kian," the man says placing a hand on his ally's shoulder, "He is an old man, delusional at best. I say round the young men of Egypt, surely the have been trained in more than eye makeup and drawing pictures of birds and grass."

Hotep scowls at him and points an accusing finger at the two me, "It was your god-king Darius that has us here. His haughtiness was our undoing! You fight for him."

"Watching your tongue old councilor," Kian warns and takes a step toward him, "King Darius is your King as well as mine. Respect him."

"Your King is a coward!" Kian rises to his feet, squaring the young Persian.

There is brief flicker of movement in the corner and Mazaces glances down as Egypt glides gracefully to a standing position.

He grunts and shakes his head, "Jump in any time, Nefertiti". Mazaces tone is mocking but Egypt ignores it and steps further into the circle.

"Hotep, "she calls out to him. The old man is reluctant but looks at her. She briefly bows her head, indicating the end of the conversation. He relents, walking back to him.

The action of course makes Kian chuckle insultingly, turning to face Egypt. "He yields to a woman," he mocks, gesturing at Egypt who stood silent.

Mazaces steps forward, almost between both of them, "That is enough Kian, stand down."

Kian steps back, bowing mockingly at the woman, "My apologizes, milady. Please proceed."

"Kian," Mazaces warns but the man carries on.

"And you great Mazaces, also giving into a woman. What would your god-king say?"

Mazaces takes a step forward but halts from the small hand on his shoulder. He glances back at Egypt who's eyes are harden, bearing also into Kian's flesh. The look is almost frightening on the petite woman's face, which is nearly hidden by the hood she wears.

The golden jewels that are her eyes are barely visible through thick black lashes. He lips turned down into a disapproving frown and because he has spent so much time in her presence, Mazaces can see that her jaws clench. "Mazaces," it is barely a whisper but her tone carries an edge sharper than the blade strapped at his left hip.

Egypt walks around him, towards the still bowing Kian, "Rise," she commands with full expectation that he will not disobey.

Kian raises a brow. The room is silent, save Egypt's barely audible voice. He glances at Mazaces, the governor looks away. A smirk spreads across Kian's lips as he does what he is told, standing almost two heads taller than the woman before him does.

Egypt watches, not withholding her utter displeasure with his performance. Certainly, she has her qualms with Mazaces on occasion but could deal with the meek governor on her soils. But it was Persians such as the likes before her now that made Egypt utterly angry. He has no respect for her people, her gods. The nerve of his ego, evident by that insolent smirk.

Egypt closes the distance until she has to look up to see him, "We will do, as Mazaces suggest."

Kian's smirk widens to a smile, "Oh and this is on your orders, Nefertiti?"

"Kian…" Mazaces growls but is silenced by Egypt holding up a delicate hand. Kian laughs out right, turning to face the council.

"Is this who we are letting govern or empire? Mazaces the woman pleaser?" The men behind join in his boosting as he turns back to Egypt, "But a beautiful at that. My, what intimidating eyes you have."

"On my orders, yes." Egypt answers, not wavering or raising her tone.

"And I am to take orders from a woman? An Egyptian woman at that?"

Fool. Such an arrogant young fool. Egypt thinks as she places her raised hand on his shoulder, "you are,"

She starts and presses down, almost effortlessly on his blade. Kian winces, smirk and laughter gone as pain shoots through his right arm.

"To do," Egypt's expression is stoic, movements graceful as she bears down a bit harder. The man groans, clenching his jaws so tight, his neck goes red as veins began to protrude from them. Kian tries to grab at her hand but his strength is useless against the nation.

The other councilmen stand but Mazaces quickly halts their movements as Kian's knees buckle and he is on the floor before Egypt.

"As Mazaces suggest," she finishes, removing her hand from his shoulder. Kian falls on his side, grabbing at the now numb and increasingly darkening bruised shoulder. He looks up at her, red faced and gasping from breathes. She returns his gazing, ignoring the whispers around them. The Persians may have control of her government, but her strength comes from the resilience of her ancient people.

Kian whimpers, rolling on his back and glaring at the woman, "Witch. She devil!" he spits. By now, the others are crowding around; Hotep moves to stand by the woman he has known since his childhood.

"Hn," Egypt's lips twitch into a frown, she kneels down to the hurting man, and "You are not mine. It will not hurt me to kill you." she rises in one swift motion. The crowd parts as she takes her leave, opting to remain silent for the remainder of the day.

As the sun set on the Nile delta, Egypt digs her toes further into the cooling sand. Heat's sting settles as the sky grows dark, tainted with splashes of pink, gold and blue, and stars peek through the white clouds. She removes her hood, opting to let the breeze cool her face. In the distance, above the horizon, the sun sits as a golden halo atop the great pyramids. Egypt reminisces on a time when her own skin was richly dark but was as golden and light as the pyramids before her now. Yes, so much has changed, but no change was more unwelcome than the Persian Empire.

If change is to come with a new ruling élite, Egypt will gladly welcome it. So much as changed from times of old, when Pharaohs from her very loins ruled her country. Great men, even women, directed and guided, built this beautiful desert land. No, the Macedonians were will not be like them, but Egypt has more hope in them than the likes of Kian. They are, after her countries liberators. She can feel the relief of her own people as more become aware of Darius fall.

Silently, Egypt prays. She prays that her hopes are not wrong. She prays that the people from the North will not taint and shame her beautiful land. She prays that, whatever happens, Egypt will once again be glorious.

* * *

In my head-canon I image that all nations have some super strength, not just America. Of course, he would be the strongest but nations are still technically stronger than humans. The welcoming of dear Alexander is the next chapter! Please please let me know what you guys think of this story!


End file.
